TMNT: The Bradford Family Reunion
by Super Mario Universe
Summary: Rahzar is already having a bad enough day as it is, but when his mom calls wanting to see him for their family reunion, he must find a way out of this without revealing his mutant self to his family, and leave without Shredder knowing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! SMU here! This is my first fanfiction! I hope you all like it! Please be sure to leave a nice review! Now, here we go!**

 **Chapter 1**

Rahzar was already having a bad enough day as it was. First, he tripped trying to get out of bed, which was already an impossible task, being a zombie-like werewolf. Then, the turtles stop him from completing his mission to steal mutagen from the Kraang. It should have been easy, since the Kraang were no longer around to defend it, but the turtles stole it from him at the last second.

" CURSE THOSE DARN TURTLES!" screamed Rahzar out of blind rage. "CURSE THIS BODY! CURSE EVERYTHING!"

He then realized in his rage he had destroyed almost his entire room.

"Crap," he muttered to himself. He felt lost. He didn't know what to do with his life anymore. He then picked up a picture of his former self, the martial arts master, "Chris Bradford." He then growled in anger after being taunted by the picture and crushed it in his mighty claws.

"Why?," he asked himself. "Why do I have to be this monster? If it wasn't for those stupid turtles, none of this would've happened! It was bad enough when I was first mutated, but then that stupid turtle mutated me twice!"

He recalled the terrible memory of Michelangelo kicking him into the mutagen, turning him into the even bigger freak he was now. At this point, he was about to smash his dresser, when Fishface walked in.

"You do realize it was YOUR fault we ended up like this. You're technically the one who drowned us in mutagen," he chuckled.

Rahzar wanted to kill that walking pile of sushi where he stood, but inside, he knew he was right. He was the reason they were both mutants. Freaks. Monsters to society. He then shook off the thought.

"What do you want Xever?" he growled.

Fishface smirked and replied," Master Shredder has summoned you. I would get there quickly. You know how he is when he's mad."

Rahzar's blood turned cold. Shredder was not someone you wanted to anger. It very well may be the last thing you do. He then quickly sped out of the room and towards Shredder's throne room.

On his way, he picked up a ringing sound coming from his room. One of the perks of being a mutant dog is having excellent hearing. He rushed to his room, finding his old cellphone ringing.

"Who could be calling me?," he asked himself. "I thought I quit my service."

He tried to pick it up, failing due to his long skeletal claws.

"Come on!" he yelled.

After many failed attemptshe finally picked it up. He looked at the contacts to see who was calling him and froze.

It was his mother.

 **Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story when it's finished.**

 **See yah later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! SMU here with chapter 2! I hope you like it! This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so be easy on me if you see some mistakes. Now, LET"S GO!**

 **Chapter 2**

Rahzar was extremely nervous now. Now, normally a phone call from your mother wouldn't be a big deal, but in his case, it was a nightmare come to life. He had not told his mother or any of his family about his life in the Foot Clan or of his mutation.

 _"Then again, if I had told them, they wouldn't have believed me anyway,"_ he thought to himself. Hesitant, he then answered the phone.

"Hello?," he asked, clearing his throat.

"Hey honey. How have you been? You haven't talked to me or your father in ages! We have no idea where you are!" his mother scolded over the phone.

Rahzar sighed. "Hi Mom. I'm doing fine. Sorry I didn't tell you where I am. My job is kind of a secret."

His mom sighed in relief.

"Oh, okay. So glad to know you're okay. By the way, are you feeling alright? You voice sound rough," she asked in concern.

Rahzar then froze in fear, He hadn't realized he had dropped his voice down to his mutant tone. He then fake coughed, trying to make it sound like he had a cold.

"Oh, that! Sorry, I just have a cold, but I'm alright," he said.

"Oh alright," his mother said. "If you say so. Oh I almost forgot! This is the year of our family reunion in Orlando. I wanted to remind you. See you there honey!" Shed then hung up.

Rahzar felt sick to his stomach. His mother wanted HIM to go to the reunion? As a monster?! They'd all be terrified!

"BRADFORD, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The sudden outburst from Master Shredder scared him even more than his reunion. Rahzar ran to the throne room.

"Oh CRAP! I'm SO dead!" he panicked.

"You're late Bradford. Care to explain why?" Master Shredder asked, clearly unpleased.

"I'm sorry Master!" Rahzar cowered in fear. "I have no excuse!"

Shredder glared at him with pure hate, but then relaxed and sat down.

"Don't let it happen again," he scowled.

Rahzar then noticed Fishface was watching him with a haughty expression. He shrugged it off, since this was a usual thing.

"Why have you not destroyed the turtles Bradford?, he asked. "It's not a complicated task."

Rahzar bowed down, still afraid. Shredder was not known for mercy.

"My Lord, they are stronger than they seem. Besides, I can't fight that well right now. We're all still tired from fighting an entire Triceraton invasion!"

Master Shredder scoffed. "That is no excuse to fail me. Whether you are tired or not is no concern of mine. You also have failed to find Karai!"

Rahzar hung his head in shame.

"You are useless!' he yelled

 _"I'm useless?"_ he thought. Sure Shredder has criticized him before, but never had he truly said he was useless.

"You were my most promising student," Shredder growled.

Rahzar hesitated before speaking. "I'm sorry! I can destroy the turtles! Just give me time!" he pleaded.

He noticed Fishface grinning at is suffering, and this ticked him off.

"You can't do anything right! Until you can prove yourself useful, you are out of action!," Shredder yelled.

Rahzar hung his head in shame and walked back to his room. This has really not been his day. He tried going to sleep, but the Shredder's words kept ringing in his head.

Useless.

If that was all he was, then what was his purpose?

 **Hey Guys! Thanks for reading! I will try to post more chapters soon! As I said before, if you like this story, leave a positive review. I hope you continue reading this. Until then, See yah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! SMU here! Chapter 3 is now complete and I am really tired of typing! Sure it's worth it, but after typing forever, it drains you. I've also been getting some positive reviews on this story, and I'm so happy about that. I just my other story get's praise. Anyway, on to the story!**

 **Chapter 3**

Rahzar woke up the next morning feeling depressed. After Shredder's lecture the other night, he didn't feel like he had any purpose.

 _"Am I really worthless? Also, what am I going to do about my family? They'll be expecting me to show up, and if I do show, will they think I'm worthless too?,"_ he thought to himself.

While walking out of his room to get something to eat, he noticed Bebop and Rocksteady arguing over whether waffles or pancakes were better for breakfast.

"I'm tellin' yah baby Ivan, waffles are better than pancakes!," Bebop yelled. Rocksteady wasn't ready to back down though.

"No ways! Waffles is shaped like the round legos. Pancakes is best breakfast food, Commerad Zeck!," he shouted back.

After about 30 minutes of this, Rahzar couldn't take anymore of their annoying bickering, and blew it.

"WHO CARES! THEY'RE BOTH NOT EVEN THAT GOOD ANYWAY! I PREFER MEAT!," he shouted at the top of his lungs, startling the two. He then walked away in a worse mood than he woke up with.

"Dang, that dog needs to take a chill pill," Bebop said.

The day went on pretty much like that. Rahzar tried to find a place to think, then someone would bother him. That night, he decided it would be best if he went out by himself so he could think about his life. New York's skylight light up the sky, making it impossible to see the stars.

 _"Whatever",_ he thought. _"It's not like I care anyway."_

Sitting on the highest apartment he could find, he thought about what he was going to do about his family reunion. He really didn't want to go, but even he didn't hate his parents. He didn't want to disappoint them, but if he showed up, his family wouldn't even recognize him. They would just see him as a freak, just like everybody else.

 _"Besides, it's not like Shredder would let me go anyway. He doesn't care about anything except Karai and his stupid revenge."_ He sighed and cursed to himself.

 _"Sometimes, I wonder why I even put up with this. Why do I work for this mad man? Am I even on the right side?"_

He quickly pushed these thoughts out of his head. _"No, I am on the right side! Hamato Yoshi is the enemy. He and the turtles must be destroyed!"_

He was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of fighting. He quickly went to investigate. There, in the alley below, he spotted the turtles fighting Tigerclaw, Fishface, and an army of Footbots for some mutagen canister.

"Well," he said with an evil grin, "Maybe Master Shredder won't know if I at least crack one of their shells."

He then jumped of the apartment to join the fight.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! I am starting to get really proud of this story. I hope you all keep reading! See Yah Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! SMU here! I was taking a break for from this story, but now I'm ready to start again. I hope you like the next chapter. Also, if you like this story, you should check out my other story, "Dewott's Journey." Anyway, to the chapter!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Mikey stop goofing off! We're in a serious fight here!,"Leo scolded.

Even when the turtles are in the worst situations, Mikey never takes anything seriously.

"Check it out guys! I'm doing the "Super Awesome Double Flip Roundhouse Kick!" Mikey then did a bunch of useless, weird moves, and kicked the Footbot straight into it's fellow robots. He would've gotten skewered by another one's blade, if he hadn't jumped out of the way, causing the robot to crash into a nearby wall.

"Dudes, this is awesome! We rule at kicking foot butt!"

Raph was busy holding off Fishface while Donnie and Leo were trying to get the mutagen away from Tigerclaw. However, they were not having such an easy time as Mikey!

"If you don't get over here and help us, I'm gonna kick YOUR BUTT!," Raph yelled as Fishface almost crushed him with his powerful mechanical legs.

As Mikey finished off the last of the Footbots, he then ran over to help his brothers. Tigerclaw was locking blades with Leo as Donnie tried to sneak behind him into their truck and grab the mutagen. Unfortunatley, he noticed Donnie, and quickly shot his cable, trapping him.

"Foolish cub! Did you really think you could sneak past me?," he scowled. He then pushed Leo back, causing him to fall over, and grabbed both the mutagen and Donnie. He held Donnie up showing that he had a hostage.

"Drop your weapons, or we shall see has much a turtle can bleed."

The turtles didn't want to see their brother get hurt, so they obeyed. Fishface just laughed at them and grabbed the mutagen.

"You turtles have lost. We'll be taking this mutagen now," he said, "before something happens to it."

No more than five seconds after he finished his words, Leo threw a ninja star, knocking the mutagen in the air and out of Fishface's hand. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the canister soared in the air, then slowly descending to smash on the ground.

"NOOOOO! THE MUTAGEN!," they all shouted.

Suddenly, a dark figure jumped out of the shadows, grabbing the canister. It was Rahzar.

"I'll be taking that, thank you!"

"Aww snap! It's Rad-Brad!," Mikey yelled in surprise.

Rahzar growled at Mikey. The only thing he hated more than him was that stupid nickname he gave him. Tigerclaw seemed pleased that the odds had turned in their favor, but Fishface was furious.

"How dare you ruin our mission! It was OUR job to get the mutagen for Master Shredder. Besides, aren't you supposed to be "out of action?," he shouted. Rahzar just smirked.

"He said don't fight. He didn't say I couldn't retrieve stuff he needed. Now I'll show Master Shredder I'm not useless. So long suckers!" he then escaped into the night with Tigerclaw and Fishface not to far behind.

Donnie was nervous. "I don't know what they're going to do with that mutagen guys, but I'm afraid to find out."

As Rahzar was on his way to Master Shredder with the mutagen, he was excited. _"Now that I've completed a mission, Master Shredder will surely see that I'm not useless!"_ he thought to himself. Today was not so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! SMU here! I've been taking a break from writing chapters because I had to retype chapters from my other story and still have to do the same for some of the chapters of this story as well, and it's gotten tiresome. Soon, all my stories will be fixed. I hope you like this chapter. Anyway, to the story!**

 **Chapter 5**

The trio had just returned to Shredder's lair with the canister of mutagen. Rahzar was very pleased with his work. He knew Shredder would be equally pleased. Tigerclaw and Fishface failed, while he came out victorious. Sure they were all on the same side, but Rahzar would never pass off an opportunity to one-up Fishface. Beating Tigerclaw was also a bonus, seeing how he was higher up in position than him.

They entered the throne room, and bowed before their master. Shredder looked upset, but that meant nothing since he always looked upset even when he was happy. Shredder than stood up from his throne and walked to Rahzar.

"Well done Bradford. It seems you have proven your worth after all," he spoke coldy.

He then looked at Fishface and Tigerclaw with disgust.

"How is it that Bradford was able to complete a mission he wasn't assigned so easily, and you two failed?," he growled.

Fishface looked absolutely terrified. Tigerclaw however just stood there unphased.

Fishface then stuttered. "Well…uhh.. you see.. we uh…".

Shredder then got angry, He found his henchmen's stuttering annoying.

"WELL, WHAT EXCUSE DO YOU HAVE FOR FAILING ME?!," he shouted. Rahzar had never in his life been so pleased with the harsh treatment his partner was receiving.

Fishface tried to come up with an excuse. "Umm, you see sir, giant marshmellow teddybears flew down from the sky, and threw sticky chunks of strawberry ice cream at us, making us loose the mutagen," he lied. "Then the turtles showed up and.."

Shredder then threw Fishface across the room, causing him to crash into the glass, cutting him badly.

"You dare lie to me?!" he shouted.

Tigerclaw just looked at Fishface with the "are you kidding me" look.

Shredder just went back to his throne.

"I expect you two to be a successful as Bradford in the future. You know what I do with useless servants," he said.

Tigerclaw bowed his head in shame and left the room, dragging Fishface with him. It was at that moment Rahzar remembered his reunion and decided, much to his dread, to talk to Shredder about it.

"Umm, Master Shredder? There is something I've been meaning to talk with you," he started.

Shredder looked at him with interest, which Rahzar couldn't tell if that was a good or bad sign.

"What is this matter you wish to discuss?, he asked.

Rahzar then took in a deep breath, and started telling Shredder the whole story, how his mother called him and how he wasn't sure what to do. Shredder then looked annoyed.

"What am I, your father?! What concern of this is mine?! You will not waster my time with this trash! You will stay here and destroy those turtles!" he yelled with anger.

Rahzar tried to reason with him. However, Shredder's decision was final. It's not like he was surprised. The Shredder was just as unreasonable as he was dangerous.

While walking to his room, Rahzar then decided he was going to go anyway, but was trying to decide how to do it. He couldn't just walk in as a monster. Plus, He had to find a way to go without Shredder knowing. He needed to be smart about this. The solution then came to him.

Baxter Stockman.

Stockman could come up with some invention to help him. He then started making his way to the lab and hoped he was making a wise chose.

 **That's all for now. Thanks for reading my story! If you like what you read, be sure to check out my other story to, and like and leave a positive review! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup, guys! SMU here! I am so happy so many people are liking this story! I never thought I could write anything, and here I am! I can only hope my other story will do the same. Also, I wish I had started this story after "City at War" aired, so it would be more accurate, but I kinda like the story as it is now. Anyway, let's get started!**

 **Chapter 6**

Stockman's lab was in a secret chamber underneath Shredder's main lair, but due to it's size, is usually wasn't difficult to find. Rahzar felt completely stupid having to rely on the stupid bug, but he was his best option. Walking in the doorway, he tripped over a mess over wires and crashed into a bunch of gadgets. He winced in pain, but shook it off and looked for the mutant fly.

"Why does his lab have to be so messy?," he asked to nobody in particular.

He then heard the buzzing of a fly's wings, and turned to see Stockman mixing some chemicals.

"Whaat do you want? I'm buussy!," he snapped, working furiously with his chemicals.

Rahzar had to admit, the mutant monstrosity had grown a bit of an attitude since his mutation. He remembered when Stockman was the dorky scientist he used to know. He then decided to state his business as quickly as possible.

"Stockman, I need you to invent some crazy machiney, doodad thing that will make me look human again so I can go to a family reunion that my whole family expects me to be at and I don't want them seeing me as a mutant and I need to do it behind Shredder's back an...,". He yelled so fast, you could've misheard him, but not Baxter.

"What! ARE YOU INSSSAANE?!" yelled Stockman as he looked Rahzar dead in the eye. Well, eyes, since he was a fly after all. "Do you know what will happen if Ssshredder finds out?! He'll kill you, and then me sssiincce I helped you!," he panicked.

"Cool it Stinkman!," Rahzar said calmy, shoving Stockman off him and onto the floor with a thud. "I'll be back before Master Shredder knows what's happening!"

Stockman gave him a disapproving look, then flew over to a box of random junk in the back. He then started digging through the box, until finally pulling out a sci-fi looking watch.

"Lucky for you, I happen to havvve experimented with sssoomething in the past, sssiimilar to what you desire," he said in his jittery bug voice. "This is a holographical watch. It can trannnsssmit a holographic disguise for the wearer. All you haaave to do iisss think of it, and it will automatically shiiffttt your form," he finished.

Rahzar was pleased. This is exactly what he needed. But something didn't seem right. It couldn't just work. There had to be a downside. There's always a downside.

"What's the catch?," he asked coldy.

Stockman looked confused. "Catch? Whhaatt catch?"

Rahzar grabbed the fly mutant by the sweater and pushed him against the wall in frustration. He couldn't believe Stockman was THIS stupid.

"I mean "CATCH", Stinkman! This device has to have some sort of flaw, and I'm not going to have my plan ruined by it!," he yelled in anger. "Now, WHAT IS IT?!".

The buggy scientist looked very nervous. He then remembered the flaw.

"I remember now. The flllaaaw is that the watch only workkksss for a certain amount of time. At leaasstt an hour," he said with fear.

Rahzar dropped him and scowled in frustration. An hour? That's not enough time. He wouldn't make it.

He then grabbed the bug again and shook him furiously.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! AN HOUR ISN"T ENOUGH TIME! YOU BETTER FIX IT TO LAST LONGER..NOW!" he shouted, even more angry than before, and threw Stockman into the wall.

Stockman slowly got up and asked defiantly, "Why should I?" Rahzar then looked at him with a death glare.

"Because I'll tear your limbs off if you don't," he answered with an evil grin.

Stockman gulped and gave in.

"Very well, but whhaaattt happensss to you is not on my head!," he yelled and went to fix the watch.

Rahzar seemed satisfied with his "negotiations" and decided to go back to the surface, seeing how it looked like it would be awhile until the fly fixed the watch. Once on the surface, he started jumping from building to building wondering what to do, when he heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Dudes, come on! I want to get pizza fast! I haven't eaten in like, two minutes!," the voice of Michelangelo echoed from four buildings over.

 _"The turtles are here?,"_ Rahzar was surprised. He began thinking. Should he go and attack? This could be the big break he's been waiting for! But should he push his luck of his recent success?

He shook off his doubt and decided to go after the creatures he despised so much.

"Who knows," he said," Maybe I can get lucky again?

 **Chapter 6 is done! I think this one is longer than I usually write, who knows! I hope you like it. As always, leave a positive review! See Yah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up guys! SMU here with the chapter 7! Finally, I wrote this. I've been kinda lazy about writing, but to be fair, I do have Dewott's Journey and my youtube videos to work on too, so…yeah. Anyway, I hope you all keep enjoying this story, and let's go!**

 **Chapter 7**

"MIKEY! SLOW DOWN!" Raph yelled at his younger brother, unable to keep up with his pace.

The turtles were on following Mikey to Antonio's Pizza, he was literally jumping all over the place, leaving his brothers behind.

"Come on dudes!," he said with an annoyed expression. "You guys are sooo slow! It'll be like the year 2300 by the time we get there!"

Leo just gave a sigh. Mikey really was a child.

"Uh, technically it's impossible for that much time to pass in a matter of seconds," Donnie started, causing everyone to groan knowing he was about to start rambling for hours. Raph solved the problem by smacking Donnie in the head.

"OW!" Donnie shouted. He gave Raph a death glare.

"Sorry," Raph smirked. "We could just use less of the nerdy science speeches."

Leo just sighed while Mikey snickered also getting a death glare from his brother.

"I don't understand why Mikey dragged us out here at four am, just to get some pizza," Leo yawned, "even our night patrols don't usually last this early in the morning."

Mikey smiled. "Because my ninjas, pizza is best when it's four am pizza!"

Donnie just face-palmed himself, clearly annoyed with his younger brother.

"What! That's you big reason?! That doesn't even make sense!" he complained. "If you want to get pizza this early, leave me out of it."

Donnie then jumped down from the building.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the lair. I need to run some more tests on April's crystal. I'm worried it's corrupting her," he said with a worried expression and left.

Leo and Raph looked at each other, and then to Mikey. The two brothers then jumped off the building and followed Donnie.

"Dudes! Where are you going?" Mikey asked.

"I have better things to do than put up with your crazy weirdo antics," Raph said.

"Sorry Mikey, but pizza this early is not worth it," Leo calmly said, and joined his brothers, leaving him all alone.

"Fine!" Mikey shouted after them, "I don't need you guys. I can get my own pizza...one that's tasty with awesome-sauce!"

He then continued on to the pizza joint.

Rahzar smiled evilly at this. He had been following Mikey for the last coupe of blocks now, and he was all alone.

" _This will be and easy win,"_ he thought to himself and waited for Mikey to pause to take a breath, then leapt behind him, claws unsheathed, ready to tear him to shreds.

"You should've stayed with your brothers, stupid fool," he growled menacingly, causing Mikey to scream as he dive-bombed into him, knocking them off the building and plummeting to their dooms.

Mikey reacted quickly by launching his nun-chucks, hoping they would grab ahold of something to save him. They eventually caught a nearby lamppost, and he swung down to safety. Rahzar unfortunately, was not so lucky. He slammed straight into the street, cracking the road on impact. He growled in pain, as he slowly got up. Surprisingly, he wasn't dead, but he couldn't care less as he charged at his enemy.

Mikey shrieked like a little girl and jumped over him like a hurdle. However, Rahzar caught him in mid-air, and slammed the turtle on the ground.

As the werewolf mutant was about to finish the job, Mikey kicked him in the face with his one free leg, causing him to let go. He then started to run for it, but Rahzar was close behind. Mikey then decided to try a desperate move.

Once again throwing his nun-chucks and catching the nearest lamppost, he sung himself around the pole, slamming his foot into the mutant's face. Rahzar howled in pain and tumbled backwards.

"Awww yeah! You done got shellshocked son!' Mikey shouted in victory.

As he was about to take off, he noticed Rahzar had not moved. He then slowly and carefully, went over to see what the matter was. The mutant dog was out cold, in the middle of the street.

"Wow, this must be my lucky night!" he said as he started walking off, but found himself stopping. For some reason, Mikey started feeling sympathy for the mutant dog. He was unconscious and it didn't seem like anyone was going to come get him. He remembered when he had helped his old friend Leatherhead when he was in a similar situation to this. But why? Why did he feel bad for him?

"Why should I help him?" Mikey asked himself. "All he does is try to kill me and my bros!"

He took one more look at the injured dog, and after thinking about it some more, decided it was the right thing to do, even if he was the enemy.

"I'll take him down to the lair and heal him up, but I'd better blindfold and chain him up so he doesn't go tell Shred-head were we live," Mikey said to himself as he dragged Rahzar's unconscious form into the sewers. As he dragged him towards the lair, he was having second thoughts, but continued on.

"Either way," Mikey said nervously, "the guys are gonna kill me for this!"

 **Finally got around to finishing this chapter! I know it seems like this story is dragging out, but I'm trying to get to the point soon! All of this will add up, trust me! Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see ya'll later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What is up everybody? SMU here with Chapter 8! I seriously cannot get over how great this story has been doing, and I'm glad it hasn't turned out to be a waste of my time! I just hope other stories in the future will do just as good as well as my youtube channel. Thanks for all the support. Now, onto the story!**

 **Chapter 8**

Rahzar woke up in complete darkness. He growled as he tried to get up, but couldn't. He realized he had been chained to something, but couldn't see it. He assumed he had a blindfold on. He tried to rip the chains off with his mutant strength, but failed.

"Great," he scowled.

"Oh hey dude. You woke up man!" said an awfully familiar voice.

Rahzar immediately recognized the voice to be Michelangelo, one of Hamoto Yoshi's freak-show sons…the one he HATED the most.

"Where am I," he growled, clearly showing his anger.

"Dude, I rescued you. Welcome to my awesome lair bro," Mikey said happily. "Complete with my awesome pizza man cave!"

 _"Gosh, can't imagine what horrors one would find in there…"_ Rahzar thought. He was confused on why his most hated enemy would save him, but still confused on why he couldn't see.

"Why can't I see turtle?! Am I blind?! he shouted.

Mikey backed away as Rahzar continued to struggle against his chains.

"Dude, chillax! I just put a blindfold on you man, so you won't go tellin' old Shredhead were we live," said Mikey. "I also chained you so you won't kill me and my bros."

Rahzar growled and continued to struggle against his chains, hoping he could break them and strangle Mikey, but failed to do so.

"Why did you save me?! Do you think I'm pathetic?! he shouted in anger. 'I don't need your pity!"

Mikey started getting really peeved with this guy. Then again, he expected such a reaction from his enemy.

"Well sorry for helping you dude! I was just trying to be nice! Why you gotta hate on me?!" Mikey shouted back.

"I DON"T NEED YOUR HELP," Rahzar shouted. "I DON"T NEED ANYONE'S HELP. I CAN SOLVE MY PROBLEMS ON MY OWN!"

"Mikey! What's going on in there?!" shouted Raph from his room.

Mikey froze, seeing how he didn't want his brothers to find out he brought their enemy down to the lair. He shouted back to his brother.

"Uhhh.. nothing Raph! I..uhh…stubbed my toe and..uhh..my yell sounded like a bald, ugly man!" he lied.

Rahzar rolled his eyes, even though he had a blindfold on. He couldn't believe this was happening. Here he was, getting help from his enemy. He felt like he had been made to look like a fool.

"…Sooooo….," Mikey started, "What's your problem?"

Rahzar growled at him again. "I don't need your help."

Mikey sighed. "Come on dude! You can trust me, I'm a loving guy."

"Says the guy who kicked me in the face..," Rahzar scowled.

"You started it! You tried to kill me! It was self defense yo!" Mikey shouted.

"I'm SUPPOSED to kill you!" Rahzar said, getting more annoyed, "That's my job!

"Look, why do you try to kill me?" Mikey asked. "Can't we be friends?"

"No." The mutant dog replied coldy.

Mikey sighed in frustration. "Don't you want me to help you with your family reunion issue?"

Rahzar froze in shock. That was the last thing he expected his most hated enemy to ask him.

"Who told you that, turtle?! I swear I'm gonna kill you!" He struggled against his chains again, but still couldn't free himself.

"Dude, you were muttered about it while you were unconscious," Mikey said. "Funny, cause I didn't know you could talk to yourself when you're out cold."

Rahzar growled at Mikey, still trying to break his chains.

"My problem is no concern of yours! LET ME GO!" he shouted.

"Calm down dude. I want to help you." Mikey said calmly.

"WHY?!" Rahzar shouted. "Do you think if you help me I'll be friends with you?!"

Mikey looked at Rahzar with the most serious face in the world, which you would never see in Mikey.

"Because it's the right thing to do. I want to help you Rad-Brad.," he said.

Even when Rahzar yelled at him to stop calling him that, he stopped to think about the situation. He could use some help. No one else seemed to care, and even then he had to threaten Stockman to help him.

 _"Maybe I should accept his help…."_ he thought to himself.

"All right fine! You can help me. I fill you in with the details.., he said.

Rahzar explained everything to Mikey, how he had to go to his family reunion, but didn't want to look like a monster, and how he was going behind Shredder's back, ect.

After he was done, Mikey led him outside the lair onto the street, into a neary alley, and then took off his chains and blindfold.

"Yeah, dude, you're pretty much finished if this goes wrong." Mikey said. "Let's do it!"

Mikey then did one of his crazy action poses, which caused Rahzar to growl in annoyance.

"First things first..I need to go back to Stinkman's lab and see if he's done fixing that wristwatch," said Rahzar. "Then we'll hitch a van and drive to Orlando."

"Sounds like a plan yo!" Mikey said. "I left a note back home telling the guys I was going to a pizza convention. Pizza rules!"

"Yeah whatever," said Rahzar, as the two ran off into the dark city towards Shredder's lair.

"I hope this was a good idea." he thought to himself.

 **Chapter 8 is done! This was very difficult to write, but I did it. Keep watching for the next chapter. Thanks for reading! See Yah!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! SMU here with Chapter 9! I hope you enjoy it! Also, in case anyone cares, I deleted Dewott's Journey because it wasn't doing very well. I had hoped people would've liked it, but I guess not everything in life works out. Oh well! I'm am SUPER psyched about how many people love my new pokemon story! I'm still working on this story and that one. It just takes time. Alright! Onto the story!**

 **Chapter 9**

New York's skylight light up the night sky as Mikey and Rahzar crept through the alleys, heading back towards Shredder's lair. Rahzar hoped Stockman had fixed the watch while he was out. If that thing wasn't fixed, bad things were going to happen. The reunion was tomorrow, and he needed to be there. After sneaking around a couple of blocks, the two reached the lair. After approaching the door, Rahzar signaled Mikey to halt.

"You can't go inside, or they'll kill you," he told Mikey. "Go find us a ride while I get the watch."

"Oh! I know just the thing yo! Mikey said before running off. "I'll be back!"

As soon as Mikey had disappeared behind a nearby corner, Rahzar entered the building. He started on his way towards Stockman's lab before being stopped by a familiar snake-head mutant.

"And where do you think you're going Bradford?" Fishface asked suspiciously. Rahzar froze. It was clear that his plan had been found out.

"You failed to check in last night with Tigerclaw after you went out," said Fishface. "and he's not happy. He thinks you're up to something, as well as I."

Rahzar silently sighed in relief. He had not been busted….yet. He tried to make an excuse.

"Well, I was sleepwalking," he said. Fishface looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Sleepwalking? I don't think so. Since when do you sleepwalk, freak?" he asked with an evil grin.

Rahzar growled." I'm the freak?! Have you looked in the mirror lately, or have you been a fish so long it's blinded you?!"

Fishface hissed at him and decided it wasn't worth it. He turned to leave.

"Just know I'm watching you…freak." Fishface said with an evil glare and walked off.

Rahzar sighed in relief and continued towards Stockman's lab. After a few minutes, he was back in the lab, and was greeted by Stockman.

"Yyyyyour back," he buzzed. "About time. I waaaasss able to fixxxx the watccchh so the timer will last longer than an hourrr."

The fly mutant showed Rahzar the watch, and handed it to him. Rahzar grinned. Maybe this plan would work after all.

"How long will the effect last now?" he asked.

"About four hourssssss." Stockman buzzed.

"Good enough. Looks like you're not so usless after all, Stinkman." Rahzar scowled, taking the watch and putting it on.

Stockman just sighed. " Now leave! I'm busssssy creating some retromutagen!"

"Ha! Like you'd ever be able to make that!" Rahzar laughed as he left.

After retrieving the watch, Razhar left Shredder's lair and ran back to the alley he was in earlier only to find that Mikey had not returned yet with their "ride".

 _"Where is that stupid turtle?"_ he asked himself. If he didn't get here soon, they wouldn't get there in time for the reunion. He decided to test the watch out to see if it worked while he waited. There were some lights and colorful buttons on it that looked like it was made from kraang tech.

 _"Well everything technical these days seems to involve those alien brains."_ he thought to himself as he pushed the button that looked most likely to work. A bright flash of light engulfed Rahzar, causing him to shriek and cover his eyes with his claws. But when he opened his eyes, he noticed something was different. His hands were not claws anymore. They looked like normal human hands. He stared, trying to process the whole situation and noticed an old mirror in the back of the alley. He ran over to it to get a good look at himself. What he saw made him gasp. There was no longer a hideous monster staring back at him. Instead, a tall muscular man greeted him in the mirror. He looked like his old self, Chris Bradford, once again. His hair, beard, clothes, and everything looked exactly like he did before his mutation. Rahzar was about to jump for joy, until a wave of realization hit him like a fist to the face.

"…It's not real." he sighed in sadness. "It's just a disguise…"

The sound of a horn honking interrupted his thoughts and turned to see Mikey driving a van that had different gadgets and gizmos on it.

"Yo. What up Rahza….AUGHH! Chris Bradford?!" Mikey shouted seeing Razhar's disguise.

Rahzar sighed and pressed the button again, changing back into his mutant self.

"I wish. It's just a disguise," he said sadly. He then noticed the van.

"Are we really taking that piece of crap?" he growled.

Mikey gasped. "This is NO piece of crap! It's the Party Wagon, and it's beautiful!" he said hugging the van.

"Oh please. Let's just go." said Rahzar as he got in the back of the truck.

Mikey jumped into the drivers seat and roared the engine to life.

"Aww yeah boy! Time to hit the road! TURTLE STYLE YO!" he shouted as he slammed his foot on the gas pedal. But instead of getting on the road, they crashed full force into the wall of the alleyway.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU WANT TO KILL US BOTH?! Razhar shouted up front.

"Sorry dude!" Mikey shouted back." I got it this time!"

Surprisingly, the party wagon wasn't damaged too badly. Mikey started the engine again and the two got on the road towards Orlando.

 _"Well I've gotten this far."_ Rahzar thought with a nervous feeling in his gut. _"I just hope this all works out."_

 **Well that's chapter 9. Glad you enjoyed it, or not. I dunno. Don't worry! I'm still writing these things! See you next time!**


End file.
